


Starry Night

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: Soulmate AUs [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astronomy, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Arthur's soulmate is Ursa Major, the great bear.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU - Each soulmate pair has a constellation, and the constellation that you perceive to be the brightest is pointing towards where your soulmate is.

It was about four in the morning, judging by the hint of light at the very edge of the sky. Arthur had woken up needing a glass of water and had taken the time to peer past the curtains, taking in a view of the city at night. London was still alive, if somewhat quieter in the early hours.

On his arm his soulmark shone brightly, Ursa Major twinkling upon the pale skin. The stars closest to the bedroom outshone the others, but it was still vibrant, as alive as the city lights.

Arthur smiled to himself, finished the water, and slipped back into the bedroom. Eames was sprawled across the mattress, snoring lightly. Aquila, his soulmark, ran across his shoulders, the tail of the bird settled just above his right hip. The stars closest to Arthur glowed in the darkness of the room and he was tempted to trace every inch of his mark on Eames. But it was late and they were both worn out from earlier exertions. He satisfied himself with a long look and thoughts of what they'd do when they were both awake once more.

Arthur grabbed the sheets from where they'd fallen to the floor and crawled onto the bed, settling himself in the curve of Eames' body. Eames was a furnace, but Arthur liked to cover them both, at least pretend at dignity. He ran his hand over the curve of Eames' arse before pulling the sheet up, the cotton cool against his skin.

"Mmm, Arthur?" Eames murmured, shifting restlessly.

"Right here," Arthur replied, brushing his lips across Eames' cheek. Eames grumbled and wormed his way closer, arms folding around Arthur's body and pulling him near. He settled his face upon Arthur's shoulder, pinning Arthur to the bed with his body, and sighed.

"Night," Eames said and his breathing evened out, appearing to fall asleep once more.

It was probably for the best, because Arthur couldn't keep the smug smile off his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm glow of Eames' love and affection, and let himself drift off, content.


End file.
